


Laugh Out Loud.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booze brings men together all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laugh Out Loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet ANOTHER fic inspired by my conversation with a kickass Spanner-mun.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for April 22, 2008.

Given the fact that Gamma was painfully straight and Spanner was sexually _un_ interested, one would think that the two men wouldn’t have ever ended up in the same bed. The judicious application of a liberal amount of alcohol, however, had the tendency to flip the tables on just about any situation or possibility. Besides, Spanner was not stupid enough to deny a very drunk Gamma when he wanted sex. Booze or no booze, this was a man who could kill someone with a cue ball. Spanner was not exactly keen on dying, not while he had a great many Mosca models of all shapes, sizes and functions to build.

 

Spanner fully intended to be up, dressed and out the door long before Gamma even stirred – the man was Captain of the Black Spell unit, and it was best for the both of them if he didn’t remember what he had been up to the other night. He was a little put out, then, by the fact that he woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes, followed by a great amount of Awkward and fumbling from Gamma’s part when the man peeked in to tell him that breakfast was ready.

 

His amusement, however, soon made up for that. Really: being coddled like a pregnant wife for a whole morning had its benefits.


End file.
